For The Love Of Houshi Sama
by FishFreshWater
Summary: Just as it seems like an adverage night In feudal japan. Miroku brings the gang to a strange land filled with ladies and fun for all. or as is seems...


**For the love of houshi sama**

Once upon a time.

The Inuyasha crew was wandering through a strange forest that wasnt really much different from every other strange forest they ever encountered. Inuyasha then turned to kagome and exclaimed "can i PLEEEEAAASEEE have those damn noodles now!".

Kagome did not reply but simply stuck her nose in the air and kept walking on ahead. Shippo poked out from behind a tuft of fur on kirara's back and mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear "Inuyasha, your never going to get laid".

Everyone laughed terribly as they left Inuyasha in the dark corner forever alone.

Soon enough it was night and the crew found a hut to settle down in for the night. After Inuyasha secretly desposed of the previous residence they all had some rice and cookies before going to sleep.

The night was cold with a slight wind blowing the tree's in a perverted manner. Suddenly a strange voice calls softly through the wind. "_houshi sama~~~~~~~_".

Miroku suddenly springs from his resting place and exclaims "THEY CALL FOR ME! IT IS TIME!" then dashes out the hut door in a hurry.

The remaining Inutachi simply watch in disbelief for a brief moment before getting there asses up and following suit.

The group find the monk face first in a pile of mud. Inuyasha growls "get up you lazy butthole!" while swiftly kicking the monk up the ass.

Miroku makes a sound simular to a dieing bird as he jumps to his feet and yells at Inuyasha "No woman for you!".

Inuyasha pokes the monk on the forhead and asks "wth are you going on about?". Miroku pulls the most rediculous smile you can immagine and turns around swiftly, running off and exclaiming "FOLLOW MEEEEEEEEEEE!~~".

The gang followed the deranged monk for a few second till they came to a filthy looking old well. The monk threw himself down the well without hesitation as he yelled out "THIS WAAAAAAAYY!~~". Everyone els crouded around the well to see him hit the bottom but to nobodies surprise he never did.

Shippo jumped off kagome's shoulder and onto the side of the dirty well. Turning to the others he questioned "are we going in after him?". Inuyasha looked down the well for a moment "you first." Inuyasha said before shoving shippo off the edge and into the well. "YOU BASTAAAAAAA-" was all that could be heard from shippo as he fell into the dark abyss.

Kagome slapped Inuyasha up side the head before following shippo down the well. "HEY!~" Inuyasha rubbed his head as sango and kirara followed kagome. Leaving Inuyasha forever alone for five seconds before he decided to follow.

The group fell through a dark void for about 13 seconds before exploding out the other side. The gang took a moment to gather there heads before noticing the surounding area is completely different from before. The sun was high in the sky, birds were singing and naked ladies were bathing in the decerative fountains in front of a large manor. Sango sprung to her feet and shouted "HOT DANG! THIS IS MY KIND OF PLACE!" before stripping off her clothing and joining the random naked weman around the fountains. Kagome grabbed her camera and began taking as many photo's as humany possible as shippo and Inuyasha just stared blankly.

A looming shadow hovers over the remaining group and they look up to see miroku dressed in fancy pancy clothing with a lady on each arm and a pipe in his mouth. The monk smiled pervishly "WELCOME TO MY MANOR!" he yelled with his pipe floating in air to wait for his mouth to close again.

Inuyasha, Kagome and shippo all looked at each other before turning back to the monk and saying in unison "awesome".

Soon miroku had given them all a grand tour of the perv manor and kagome stripped off her clothing to play hide and seek with the other nude ladies leaving only Inuyasha and shippo with miroku.

Miroku lead the two of them through the manor. Inuyasha started to get rather bored, "Cant we go have some fun with the ladies aswell?" he pouted. Miroku simply sent a cold glare from over his shoulder and chuckled. Miroku spun around swiftly "NEEEVEEER!" he laughed evily as he pulled a conveniently placed lever that opened a really well placed trap door that sent Inuyasha and shippo falling rather suddenly. "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" screamed shippo as they fell. Inuyasha was rather unimpressed at shippo cling tightly to his head. "dont you ever get bored of being a wimp?" Inuyasha asked as gravity somehow made him turn upside down. "sometimes.." shippo cried softly. Inuyasha sighed.

A loud crash abrupted a previously silent room as Inuyasha came in contact with a rock floor. dust settled slowly to reveal shippo sitting comfortably on top the squished Inuyasha. "Its really dark in this place.." said shippo as he looked around.

Something in the dark moved and shippo puffed up to become more of a fluff ball than usual. "Theres something out there! Get up Inuyasha!" Shippo pulled Inuyasha's ears as he freaked out. Inuyasha grunted and grabbed shippo from his head as he sat up he slammed shippo to the floor.

"Your allways so cruel Inuyasha." said a voice from within the darkness. Inuyasha looked towards the direction of the voice and a sudden light lit up the room revealing miroku on a high up ledge with naked kagome and sango.

Miroku laughed as he revealed his plan "Now that i have you captive i only need to capture Kagura and ill be the last man on earth to have ALL the weman to myself!~ MUUUAHAHAHHA!". Kagome turned to miroku and stated. "Master Miroku.. Kagura is a woman..". Miroku paused for a moment before correcting himself. "NOW THAT IV CAPTURED YOU I AM THE LAST MAN ON EARTH SO I CAN HAVE ALLLLLL THE WEMAN TO MYSELF!~ HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!". Kagome and Sango joined in the evil laughter as they started walking away. "Have fun spending your life with only men to acompany you!" Miroku made one last comment as he closed the door behind him.

Inuyasha looked around to see all the men in the world around him. Shippo finally got off the floor "oh~ strange we didnt see them sooner~".

Koga apeared to be naked and tied to the wall. Naraku coughed slightly "errr.. wana join?". Inuyasha shrugged "Might aswell..".

And so the men all took turns having there way with koga. Miroku got every woman in the world pregnant and they all lived happy ever after untill they realized the children would all be involved in insest.

THE END.

_[This random story was created for the most lovely girl ever, Miss chea~ who enjoyed it alot and wanted me to share it with you all and despite the fact i don't like people thinking im a crazy pervert. I really am... So i hope you enjoyed this story!]_

_THANKS FOR READING!_

_love- Fish_


End file.
